Conventional blow molded seat frames are utilized in rear seats of some automobiles. These are relatively weak components that do not carry seat belt loads. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No.5,253,924 discloses the construction of a front, low back, bucket seat that utilizes a blow molded seat back frame reinforced with a vertical beam at one side to carry shoulder belt loads produced during a vehicle crash situation.
An object of the present invention is to provide further improvements with blow molded seat frames consisting of strategically reinforcing the blow molding with high strength, roll formed metal tubes that permit creation of belt carrying lower seat cushion frames, full bench frames, split bench frames, and high back captain's chairs. This invention permits the use of integral restraint seating for automotive vans, trucks and recreational vehicles without an increase in seat frame cost through the employment of a simple, commercially available blow molding and roll form process.
Another object of the present invention is to apply the principle of efficient load path management to provide controlled occupant energy dissipation by virtue of the seat frame permanent set during vehicle crash.
The design approach utilizing a hollow, blow molded body inserted with simple roll form metal tube has been extended to cover other seat applications and the lower seat structure.